The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/Transcript
Transcript (Note: The following transcript is in English. In non-English versions, it was dubbed and was translated from English into dubbing languages.) Scene: Clips from 1927 to 2018 *'Mike the Microphone': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination. *''crowd cheered and applauded.'' Scene: National Anthem *'Mickey Mouse': And now, please all rise for the national anthem of (official name of the country), so let us welcome, and give a round of applause for (name of singer(s)), to perform this national anthem for tonight's grand event. Thank you very much. *''crowd applauded. The national anthem of a broadcasting country plays.'' Scene: A Tribute to Humanity *'Mike the Microphone': You see, folks? Humans were having a hard time today. Since the dawn of humanity, tribals fought for the food they wanted, wild animals. And up to these examples, World War I led to the slaughter of innocent Jews, and that led them to World War II, in which it has been ended. Scene: Peace Songs *'Mike the Microphone': You're right, Shakira and Snoop Dogg. I almost forgot. We have to play a lot of peace songs. It's for our dear parents, the humans. Scene: We Are the World *'Mike the Microphone': Also, in all of House of Mouse, I never ever sang a song before, but now I would be happy that I would love to now. Scene: Final Comments *'Mike the Microphone': Well, just as this grandest special in the world, which it broadcasts a suer-duper special banquet for all characters in the whole world is a very long TV special which broadcasted in all channels, all net, we're now bringing our marathon of so many clips of all various media types to a close. Beyond the ever-satisifying drama, this special provides a snapshot to The Grand Themistocles, and its super-duper large ballroom that hosted a banquet celebrating this grand event, at an appointed time. This one was more compelling than the most, since the animation's rise and ts ongoing transformation, is the omniversal story not only at the moment, but likely of the forcible future. The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination is not only an intercompany special, but is also a milestone celebrating intercompany peace, and that's still unfolding a story, and while history will tell us, whether or not, The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination provided the world, and a lot of companies, with the confidence, to not only build on its considerable strengths, but also to address its considerable problems... this much we know. This is an elegant penthouse so vast, a charcter from various ages who made it to The Grand Themistocles with lives so varied, and the history of the animation so rich and complex, that no viewer can fully grasp it. Still of this event, no advanced degree of intercompany relations was required to appreciate the genuine worth of all the characters who were invited there, the honest pride of all respective media, and how seriously all fictional characters who went there to watch this grand event. Category:Transcripts